The Dragon Prince
by Ezperanza Frost
Summary: King Han is dead, Prince Ben is gone, and a giant lizard has emerged to cast the remains of the capital city in flames. The fate of Coruscant lies on the shoulders of a stranger and Luke Skywalker. Armed with only a riddle to break the curse upon the kingdom and the lust for revenge, will Luke and the stranger bring peace to the land once more or will they die trying?


Once upon a time is too cliché for a story such as this. However, the events within the story took place a long time ago. They began in a land far, far away, named Coruscant. It was not Earth and yet, it was so similar. There were mountains stretching as far as the eye could see with white caps of snow glistening in the triple suns set. Meandering rivers veined through the country side, through tall forests and pooling into the large ocean surrounding the entire land. Along with this, there were scorching deserts as hot as the surface of their triple suns. Somehow, life found its way there as well. These lands were provinces, with different names and different residents. They were small, with one main city located in the middle. Jutting out from the capital of each province were the residents and wildlife.

Living and breathing the fresh air upon Coruscant were humans and different animal species such as livestock, birds, and deer. Of course, there were more. Different wildlife ranged in each province. The humans lived in the providence of Naboo that lay in the east, the walls of their structures rising high into the heavens and green stretching as far as the eye could see. The Gungans were odd people but humble and kind, the palaces and homes as intricate as their attire. The scorched deserts of Jakku where the humans scuttling along the surface had made their living somehow among the ruins of days past. Scavengers lived there mostly, many different types of people from different provinces rummaging through what remained of the history the residents tried to forget. The wastes of Geonosis was scarred with dry grooves of rivers previously rich with cold flowing waters. A jagged range of mountains stretched between the province, zapping the moisture from the thirsty earth of Tatooine located on the other side. Even people found habitation there on their own, the locals of each using their skills and wits to traverse the unyielding sands.

In contrast, the croplands of Lah' Mu were plentiful and rich with soil for farming, grey clouds drenching the earth to allow for prosperous living among the people. Their grains, vegetables, and fruits were the most desired among the other provinces. However, running along its side was the blistering cold of Hoth. The blanket of white stretched through its entire territory, the residents subterranean to escape the cold. Takadona's forests stretched from horizon to horizon, Endor's trees much larger and taller with tree houses littering the canopies, and D' Qar's military base nested among the same kinds of forest. In each province, the residents had accustomed themselves to their wooded local. The island of Ahch To was home to the largest fish species around, the residents the best tamers of the waters. Their seafood found its way to markets in all provinces, most specifically the ones of the Kingdom City.

The monarchy resided in the Kingdome City of Alderaan. Being located directly in the center of Coruscant, it was a hub of activity of all sorts. Markets, festivals, and much more were a means for the people of each province to gather. Its land was blanketed with green, mountains, and the capital city. The castle of the royal family gleamed white in the light from the warm suns, blending in with the snow at the foot of the mountain it nestled against. Patches of grass and vast bodies of water could be seen from a bird's eye view. Thick forests sparsely patched the surface here and there. It was a land of beauty and just fit for the royal family to establish their rule. Along its border and just down the range of mountains running away from Hoth, the "Cloud City" of Bespin could only be seen if viewed from the same mountains. Using a special contraption only found in their province, they harvested the dew of select clouds and turned their bounty into water to sell at the Alderaan market. Most who lived in the desert regions found this beneficial so each province established a trade agreement with the other. Bespin needed sand for their machine to filter the moisture, and the desert provinces needed water.

Ebbing and flowing through the different atmospheres of Coruscant was an unseen magic known as the Force. Stories passed down stated the Force was created long ago by the divines known as the Jedi. It was sensed by those who were born to identify it. Those who could sense the Force among the living creatures were known as Masters, their young apprentices known as a Padawan. There were Master's in each province. They practiced different forms of magic such as healing. In times of war, the Master was consulted for different tactics needed to fight. Mostly, though, the Master and their apprentice remained in the city in each location to practice healing and the like.

However, before this all took place, there were plans made. It began with the first Master and his Padawan. Legends of old spoke of the great divine Jedi. The stories were written in a language only the Chosen Ones among the users of the Force could read. The glyphs of their feats were etched upon stone walls as decorations. They served to remind the monarchs of who they derived from. Who gave them life. Their court Masters were reminded of the power they held and how it could be a benefit to their people, or a curse. The stories escaped the lips of any parent who wished their child to sleep knowing their creators.

"From us all, the force flows. Our veins, a river for it to course," the first Master, Yoda, stated to the first Padawan's. "Aid in life, it does. Healing, it can do. However, destruction and death in its path, maybe."

The first Master was a tiny man with large ears. His personality reached beyond his stature. Yoda trained the first Padawan's. From there, his first Padawan's became the next Masters. The cycle continued for years and years, many feats acquired during those times but peace was apparent. Wars were waged, many heroes were born. Among those, the great Skywalker bloodline was founded. A Master discovered a young boy with his mother in the sands of Tatooine.

The future king of Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker.

Qui Gon Jinn, an original Padawan of Yoda, stumbled upon the confused child on a mission given to him by the Jedi. Yoda had claimed something important resided in the sands of Tatooine. Qui Gon Jinn being the only available Master cut out for the job, took the mission willingly. Tatooine was not as horrible as the newly appointed Master had heard his fellow study mates say. However, he had no idea the events to come would change the face of history.

Soon after he found Anakin, Padme followed. She was not a Padawan. She served ale and food to travelers at an inn set in central town. She was brunet and beautiful, and much older than Anakin. However, as soon as Qui Gon Jinn introduced the two, they could not deny the connection that sparked between them. There was no name for it at the time, but the sensation was close to euphoric.

Qui Gon had acquired Anakin through a bet. His step-father's intention for his mother and him were nothing short of slavery. As soon as the Master presented interest in the child, Watto gave Qui Gon an offer he could not pass up. With his mission a secret, the Master accepted. The life of a child if he won the Sandile race. Sandile's were large, reptilian creatures who could be ridden. Ultimately, humans of Coruscant figured using them for a money-making enterprise was acceptable. Anakin was proficient in his skills on the back of a creature, an animal whisperer of a sort. Therefore, it was no question Watto used the very skill he knew he could gain success from.

Betting.

After it was all said and done, Qui Gon figured the child would win and Watto had figured he would lose. After Anakin's Sandile crossed the finish line before anyone else, Qui Gon took the child. His mother was to stay behind, the bet only including the interest of Anakin. It was unfortunate, but Qui Gon could not take the child's mother.  
Padme joined their crew soon after, a stow away with a sense of adventure. She was unexpected and unwanted. However, after bandits attacked their convoy, she soon proved her keep by defeating some alongside the Master. She held some of the Force, Qui Gon could sense it. She was not strong enough to train under him. Anakin, however, proved to show exuberant amounts of Force using skills.

Yoda had been right. There was something important residing in Tatooine.

Many years later, Qui Gon had grown ill. It was sudden and unexpected. Anakin had proven very skilled in everything he had been trained for. However, there was no need for anymore Masters of the Jedi. Instead, Yoda had presented Anakin with an idea. His idea included one supreme ruler among all Coruscant. One to instill order and peace among the people. Each race in Coruscant had their differences, and tensions grew among the people. They needed an identity, a place to belong. If order was not introduced, a larger war than that of any before would soon scourge the land.

Anakin accepted with an exception. He was to have a queen. At the time, there were not any women capturing his interest but one. She had been the spark to ignite the fire within him, allowing him to pursue his dreams and become the success he knew he could be. She was beautiful, and quick witted. Along with this, she was his perfect match.  
He confronted Padme with his feelings one day. His nerves shot tendrils of anxiety through is veins as he spilled the passionate feelings within his soul. To his delight, she returned them. They were to marry not too far after he proposed to her. The land began to take shape as the Masters of the Jedi began to find they were no longer needed as a constant. Yoda, Qui Gon, and Anakin soon made the decision to station a Master within a place of power.

Anakin presented the plan to divide the land, which was without organization at the time, into provinces or territories. By doing this, he suggested, the land would be easier to map and understand. Provinces or territories would allow citizens of each to find their own identity and individualization. He, himself, had no idea where he had called home for so many years. Only by discussing his ideas with Padme, Yoda, and Qui Gon, did they finally find names for the different areas. Within those areas, a town would be placed in its center. From there, Masters would be stationed as a local source for healing, medicine, and other uses of the Force.

With the blueprints for a new era in its fetal stage, the birth of a new Coruscant was upon the horizon. Anakin's kingdom seemed to be reaching a peaceful life full of progress and prosperity. He was also soon rewarded with a beautiful wife, and a baby on the way within a few years. The events of his life were glorious. The Jedi seemed to be smiling upon him.

Within those years, Yoda's age crept toward an end. He knew this as much as his first Padawan. The first of his pupils were now aging as well, their annuals acquiring stories of their progress and success. As their years proceeded, the Padawan under them began to train their own. Their rank as Master was not idlily recognized. Each shared a passion to keep the Jedi alive, even though their numbers were placed far from each other. Within each town, a Master would train a select group of Padawan in the ways of the Divines.  
Months passed, Yoda's health dwindled and so did Qui Gon's. Qui Gon took one last Padawan before he noticed his health declining rapidly. Teaching the Padawan in healing, medicine, alchemy, and other Force uses, he felt his passing of knowledge would solidify his legacy of the Jedi. The pupil was smart, catching on to the different lessons the ailing Qui Gon presented him. Yoda oversaw the final teachings of the new pupil as he saw his own student begin to fade. In a matter of days, the new scholar acquired as much knowledge as Qui Gon could teach.

His student was named Snoke.

He came from nothing, but he was not nothing. Yoda felt this. Among the Force, the users could sense certain things among the other users. On rare occasions or with more skilled users, they could read and communicate telepathically. Yoda's years allowed him to foresee Snoke's future, or some of it. Something struck him, but his thoughts were interrupted as Qui Gon drew his last breath a few days after Snoke had acquired the final chapter of his knowledge.

More months passed, and Yoda's health was beginning to fail him further. The ominous feeling, he sensed from Snoke only deepened as the he appointed him to Anakin. The First Master could not deny the young king a court Force user. However, he kept a cautious eye open as Snoke became the appointed Court Master of Alderaan, and thus, the Coruscant kingdom.

Many things took place within the next year. The Skywalker family was blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. Luke and Leia were born into a peaceful, bright life style where their parents loved them both. They grew up healthy and became the favorite among the entire crew of the castle built in their name. Leia showed great leadership and prowess, a natural born princess. As she grew, she became as beautiful as her mother. Her locks were the richest of brown and her skin was ivory.

Luke was blond as his father had been when he was young. The boy was strong, reckless, but loyal. He held promise to become a Padawan. He held powers within him strong enough to become greater than his father. However, Anakin needed to discuss such things with Yoda. The Grand Master, the oldest of the Jedi Masters, would know what was best for the Skywalker bloodline.

When Luke and Leia had reached the age children would typically begin training, Anakin confided in the great Yoda. He asked of his children's fates. Yoda meditated on the subject, delivering the answer Anakin expected.

"Young Luke the land does not need as king," Yoda stated. "Like me, he will be. Princess Leia, the kingdom will seek leadership from."

This confused, and solidified the king's thoughts. His feelings, the ones attached to the Force he had not molded for training as a Master, screamed at him to understand the situation. Anakin needed to know his son was not the heir. There was another farther down his bloodline. Would he see his lineage pass in his lifetime? This he, and Yoda, did not know. All the Great Yoda knew was his son was not the next king. Leia was, in a way.

Luke began training under the ailing Yoda. Yoda knew within him that he would not train another Padawan. Luke would be his last. As Qui Gon had done with Snoke, Yoda would train Luke with every ounce of his being. With ever last part of him, he would put it toward making sure Luke Skywalker teachings would rival what Yoda already knew.  
Snoke still held the interest of Yoda. The Master performed well at his job. At the king's side, he would be vigilant, smart, and perform his tasks on time as well as provide very informative information to patrons who needed him. However, behind those striking blue eyes was a malic Yoda could not place. Of course, the Master informed Anakin on the feeling. The king noted it, but did not act toward anything. Yoda stated to be cautious, to remain so due to the Force pulling his intuition into realizing Snoke was not who he claimed to be.

Soon, Luke and Leia were adults. Yoda no longer held the energy to proceed forward. A sickness claiming to be old age began wearing upon the haggard bones of the first Master. He felt the Divines call to him, his time running short. However, they would not take him before he was sure Luke knew of what the Force was trying to warn him of.

"Trust I do not have in Snoke," Yoda stated one day during medicine training. "Malicious ways his eyes seem to hold. Cautious, you need to proceed, Luke."

Yoda's time ended sooner than what was perceived. His funeral was clouded with sorrow, but Luke remembered something his Master had told him after his warning of Snoke. A prophecy had presented itself to Yoda. One, beyond his time, that would be required to save the kingdom. Of course, the first Master did not understand why the Divines would plant something that was not to happen for years to come.

Following the funeral, they buried Yoda alongside Qui Gon. The mausoleum for the great Masters held only the two. Luke visited their graves very often, wishing he could have met the man who brought his father to the kingdom. He longed to gather more information from his own Master. However, he had been given the best teachings possible before the man had passed. The divines had called him home but he had seen to it Luke was not left without the knowledge he was able to give him.

The son of the Endor chief, Han Solo, approached the royal family asking for Leia's hand in marriage. To continue the Skywalker lineage, an heir had to be born. Marrying a princess could produce an heir but the royal family also deemed the two a perfect match. They granted their blessing to the Han and Leia, who had fallen deeply in love with each other. The wedding was beautiful, the entire land invited.

Disappointment was absent in Anakin as it concerned his son. Luke was not expected to ascend the throne as king, it was not in his destiny. As Yoda had foretold, Leia held the key to the kingdom's future. So, there were no negative feelings as Anakin's son arrived at Han and Leia's wedding. As a matter of fact, to the king's surprise, his son and son-in-law seemed to be friends. The trio were closer than what was predicted, which calmed a slightly nervous queen as well.

Anakin felt a sudden tug upon him. Through his core, a tight grip began to constrict. It was not threatening. It held another meaning all together. He was instantly reminded of Yoda, how he had instructed his son but his eyes held another emotion greater than he could imagine. Through the connection Yoda held with Anakin as well as his son, Anakin had sensed the old Master's time was near. The same feeling, the same emotion could be read across the king's face.

His time was near.

The king felt confident passing on his title to his daughter's husband. When the capitals of each province had been constructed, Anakin had met personally with the chief of each. Endor's chief was a very loyal man. He was strong, daring, but he cared about his people. Han showed the same prowess and care with his wife. This was enough of a sign for the king to know exactly who he could pass the land to. Han was loyal, vigilant, and passionate when it concerned his people as well as the kingdom's. Anakin explained this to Han Solo, Leia, and Luke. Pulling Luke to the side, Anakin explained the situation he had felt earlier.

The Force was calling him home. He would pass away soon.

Luke nearly fell to the floor of the palace in shock. The Divines had called his closest friends to the heavens already and now it called to his father. His mother did not know the news, Anakin choosing to pass that along when time was right. The king had aged with time, the queen was still beautiful but grey streaked her dark hair. Wrinkles spread from her soft eyes, laugh lines around her mouth. The king was no longer his handsome self, his hair salt and pepper with a like beard upon his face.

As preparations for the coronation of the new king commenced, Anakin continued to feel the tug upon his heart. He would pass away a week later after Han was crowned king of Coruscant. Luke, Leia, and Han were to lead the people of the land and continue the legacy their father, and the Jedi Masters before them, had created so long ago.  
With the crowing of a new king, there was no need for Snoke. His actions had not taken an odd turn as Yoda had felt toward him. Snoke had aged as well, his frame bent forward. He had gather enough information to be strong with the Force. His healing powers were beyond his Master's, the best practices being taught to other Padawans. Knowing a new king was to take the throne, Snoke understood his need to step down. He did so willingly, without discourse or argument. A new Master was to take his place, a Master within his thirty annuals, slightly older than Luke.

His name was Obi Wan Kenobi.

Luke never knew how right Yoda had been to utter the prophecy before his death. He had no idea how the kingdom would change in the near future, and how much the Masters would suffer. He would never know until it was too late.

Years after the passing of the king and the dispatching of Snoke, the land had begun to take on its shape as a sophisticated, working machine. The ebb and flow of civilization was calm and orderly. Life among the people was tranquil. War was unheard of among the people, the need for such a thing absent. King Han Solo was just, dealing with wrong doers and setting an example to those when misdeeds crossed their minds. There were bandits, of course, but Coruscant was still a beautiful and safe land full of colorful cultures and the ever-present energy of the Force.

Obi Wan Kenobi had been appointed to King Han for small amount of time until he was married and blessed with his own children. However, in that snippet of time, Obi Wan had gotten close with the royal family. Obi Wan posed as an uncle figure to the young Master, acquiring the name of Old Ben. Obi Wan had been trained by an original Padawan, one of the few remaining who had been taught directly by the First Master, Yoda. Mace Windu was known for his boisterous voice, and reckless mouth. He took over as soon as Obi Wan left to tend to his own family.

Leia and Han had been blessed with a beautiful baby boy. His eyes were deep brown and hair raven fuzz atop his small head. Han and Leia did not know what to name him, Luke's idea coming as more of a suggestion. Still, the name Ben stuck as a reminder of the close friend they had for a short time. Obi Won, or "Old Ben's" memory hung among the castle tapestries and shafted down through the windows along with the sun. It mirrored the memory of their very close Master, Yoda. The Masters were like family to the Skywalker line. The Solo family was no different. The Force lived among them all, strong through Leia's blood. Ben Solo would be stronger still.

The young prince's future looked so bright. He held the power the Force within him and his choices in life were limitless. Of course, there needed to be a king. Han Solo knew this. The Master lineage still held fast through time, so Ben Solo could possibly rule the land. Luke volunteered to be at the young prince's side as his Master. Of course, King Han would accept the proposal since Luke was a close, family friend.

The young prince grew fast. His young face took on hints of his mother and father. Deep pools of brown reflected his mother's. His jawline became strong, dusted with dark hair and freckles. His brow ridge was defined, his nose prominent and lips full. Beauty marks speckled his cheeks while white teeth flashed. His pale skin contrasted with his luscious black locks growing just above his rounded ears. He was tall, taller than his dad by a head, with a span of broad shoulders atop a chiseled form. At his age, he was build strong. He was transforming into a young man, but he was still just a child.

Han Solo knew this even when the king began to feel a sudden dark aura's tendrils attach upon the walls of the white castle. A meeting to discuss land division among nobles tugged at the king for his attention, but he could not shake the weight of the darkness upon his shoulders. After a while, his focus shifted from his paranoia to the bickering of the capital owners on their expansion of the provinces.

Meanwhile, Ben Solo's body and mind were changing with his age. By this time, he was eighteen annuals old. At twenty-one, he would be a man able to take control of Coruscant. To his father, he was still too young. Puberty began to set in, causing his entire being to shift. With the arrival of the nobles, their families came along. The meetings were a large event and Coruscant was, of course, the hub of anything dealing with politics. The prince found the entire thing boring, until he began to see girls as much more than an annoying human being.

One day, a man strolled into the Great Hall. His aura, something Ben was unfamiliar with, was golden. He held himself high, pristine and manicured to represent his class. Prince Solo felt something else he knew he should have recognized. A radiating robe of gold and silver draped over his bent form. Ben Solo did not care entirely about the man. His deep browns focused toward the girl who captured his attention as if she were a beacon among the drab and bore of the world surrounding them.

He didn't know her. He hadn't felt her before. However, the air seemed to still when their eyes locked. Hers were the sharpest of blue, her hair gold as it cupped her face. Her face was beautifully captivating and Ben knew, at that moment, his life would change forever. He fell so hard, so suddenly, even though he had no idea what he was falling into. Was it love? He had heard stories about his family and their love for one another. His parents bickered, but they still held each other in high regard. What was this sudden feeling rushing him as if he were underwater?

He tried to grasp the situation, but as soon as he saw her, she was gone. The man leading her entered a room where meetings took place and did not leave until much later. Ben stayed, wishing to see the girl's beauty again. He wished to at least catch her name. If he received that much, his heart would cease thundering against his rib cage.  
What seemed ages later, the prince's heart jolted when the man and the girl finally exited the room. Behind them was Ben's father. King Han met the prince's gaze, a look of recognition in his hazels. As the prince stood frozen for a moment, the king took that time to stride over with the man and the girl. King Han's signature smirk began to lift upon on a corner of his mouth, his eyes soft with age. The door behind them opened and closed to the meeting room, the prince's mother softly padding over toward the group.

"Son," King Han nodded. "This is your grandfather's old Master, Snoke. He has returned to visit us for a while to speak with Luke. This is his daughter, Phasma."

Her name was Phasma. Ben repeated it, a smile forming upon his face as he gripped each of the new visitor's hands in greetings. This was customary among his people, most labeling it as a hand shake. He took his time on hers, feeling the warmth of her fingers in his and liking the way her palm fit. Then, she released him, her blues averting to her fancy golden shoes. She wore a dress that left his young mind to wonder, but he didn't dare let his face show his thoughts.

The visitors settled into the castle. Their visit would last for at least three weeks. The young prince took this allotted time to seek the girl out and get to know her. He could be found with Phasma, his interest in her apparent among the staff of the castle. His parents noticed this as well, their all-knowing smiles signifying they knew what was taking place with their son. Their pace was slow, neither one knowing how to proceed. At their age, love was a new experience.

Soon, the two could not be separated. Snoke took temporary residence in a guest house not too far from the castle, his meetings with Luke were conducted without anyone knowing. No one knew what was discussed and neither one disclosed the information to anyone. The friendly front of Snoke and Ben's uncle Luke seemed believable enough, so he ignored the inkling feeling in the back of his mind to heed caution. It was as if someone, not him or any relation to him, was warning him there was something about Snoke that was not to be trusted.

By week two, Ben Solo had fallen hopelessly in love with Phasma. He did not know what love was entirely, but he knew what he felt for her was true. By her actions, he sensed she felt the same for him. If she exhibited any different signs, he did not catch them. He was too lost in her to notice. They would spend most of their days discussing literature, Ben's issues with fancy words finally eradicated thanks to the buxom blond he found himself infatuated with.

A few days within the third week, Han Solo was gifted with a sword from Bespin. It was forged with dragon fire, the last of their kind a very close ally to the kingdom. The Chief of Bespin, Lando Calrissian, was a close friend of King Han. Presenting this sword was the final act of kindness from the dying dragon, Jabba. Even though the King had squabbles with the creature much earlier in his life, they had finally struck an agreement after Han had saved the great beast's life.

"Its name is Millennium Falcon." Lando stated, "Jabba wished to gift it to you for sparing his life many ages ago. Use it to protect your kingdom, Han."

The king smirked at his old friend. "You know, people usually call me Your Highness. Be lucky we go way back."

The middle of the third week and the end came in a rush for the young prince. He began to feel the creeping depression of Phasma leaving shroud his heart in darkness. She would be gone for a while; the prince's duties ever present within the castle walls. Until he was king, he was not allowed to venture past Alderaan. His mother, and grandmother, stated he needed to learn how to be a king even before he set foot outside.

For once in his life, he hated his birthright. He hated being tied to the legacy of his family, hated having to become something that kept him from what he wanted, and suddenly hated his father for placing the pressure upon his shoulders. However, he would soon realize how much his family would mean. As the saying goes, people never truly appreciate what they had until it is gone.

Snoke was not present the night before they were scheduled to depart. Phasma approached Ben, her eyes unreadable. She wore a long dress of beige, reminding him of the sand he had seen samples of from Jakku. In a blink, he suddenly saw a pair of hazels flutter through his mind. A rush of something he could not recognize flowed through him, much different than the rush he felt with the blond standing so near. After a moment, they were gone. His head did not wrap around the feeling as Phasma asked him a question.

"Would it be acceptable for me to visit you tonight?" She asked, her voice quiet. "I wish to see you before we leave in the morning."

Ben did not picture anything being a problem. "Of course."

She brightened. "Thank you, Ben."

She left before he could say anything, her sparkling aura leaving a fuzzy sensation upon his skin. It seemed to lighten the dreary walls of his castle like prison. He turned away after watching her leave, barreling into his father's armored chest. Staring at the gleaming Alderaan crest before his eyes, he glanced up into his father's hazels. For a moment, he wondered if those were the hazels he had seen briefly. However, the sensation behind them was much lighter. It was almost feminine.

"Son," The king's voice read confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, father." The boy stated. "I was just leaving."

"Does it concern the girl?" He asked as the prince turned to the case of stairs leading upward to his chamber.

"What makes you think that?" Ben's voice laced itself with annoyance. His heart already panged with pain at the eventual loss of the only girl he ever loved. He did not know when he would see her again.

"You have been around her quite a lot lately," King Solo stated. "Do not forget your duties, son."

Ben narrowed his deep brown. "My duties, father?"

The king noticed the young prince's tone. "Do not be cross with me, or I will see to it you are locked in your room and not allowed to step food outside ever."

The prince turned on his father, rage filled eyes meeting calm hazels. "I am trapped in here anyway. It will not matter if I am locked up in my room. I cannot go anywhere."

"You are not kept in here against your will." Han's voice. "You are the future king. Your duties lie within these walls until you are ready."

The prince's anger rose in his throat. A knot formed in his chest, he swallowed. "Maybe, father, I do not wish to be king. I just wish to live as I want. Under my own rules, not yours!"

Ben turned and dashed from the Great Hall. He did not speak to his father for the rest of the day. The triple suns sank below the horizon, and Ben waited in his room until it was time. As soon as he felt it was right, he snuck back down to an empty Great Hall. The first rotation of guards had been dismissed, leaving for a small break before the second rotation would take over. The next shift would not start for a few hours. Ben had time to spare.

As he crept toward the giant front doors, Ben did not notice his father had stayed behind everyone else to mull over meeting agendas for the next day. King Han heard footsteps upon the tiled floor of the main entrance, exiting the room to find the source. To his surprise, the king found his son approaching the great silver doors of the castle. A steady tapping echoed lightly against the towering walls. Curiosity, and a bit of anger, caused the king to stop and watch before stepping forward toward his son.

Ben gripped the carved silver handle of the door and pulled. His face lit up as Phasma stepped in, but his eyes fell along with his smile. He backed away from the door, arms limp at his side. The king rushed forward toward his son, a sudden bad feeling flooding his heart with desperation. As he neared, he saw Snoke along with the girl. Him and a handful of the kingdom guards shadowed the doorway. Phasma stood directly in front of them, her blue eyes bleeding with an emotion mirroring her true intentions. Han could read them, but he was unsure his son could. The girl meant trouble, and trouble seemed to be darkening the doorstep of the King's castle. Han stiffened and addressed his guards.

"Thank you for escorting Master Snoke," He told them. "You may go now."

They did not budge. Han raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What is your business so late at night, Master Snoke?" The King addressed the man before him.

Snoke blinked, the corners of his wrinkled mouth lifting upwards in a smile. "I am very glad you asked. I wish to discuss thing with you about a changing of authority."

Ben's gazed changed between his father's and Snoke's. A malicious grin covered the entirety of Snoke's wrinkled face. He had aged since he had been retired, orange rimming his blue eyes. They were evil, they were tainted. Something dark emanated from his like tentacles of a great ocean creature. They wished to latch upon the light and swallow it whole. The king and his son both felt this. Han pushed his son to the side, Phasma standing to another. Her face read guilt, but she also knew something. The king gripped the hilt of the Millennium Falcon and squared his shoulders.

"What is it you want, Master Snoke?" The king demanded. The smile never left the old Master's face. The once full cheeks had since sunken in, causing a malnourished appearance."If you wish to hold a meeting, we can do so on the morrow when the time is more appropriate."

"I am just here to do what I need to." Snoke vaguely stated with a scoff. "Just cooperate and there will not be trouble."

"Phasma?" Ben's voice broke at the edge of tears. His heart shriveled against the sudden feeling of betrayal.

Her eyes swiveled to him. "I'm sorry, Ben."

"What is the meaning of this?" King Han stepped forward, his heart hammering. Terror split through him, but he could not show it upon his face. Ben was there. He needed to be strong. "Please leave, or I will have my guards escort you."

Snoke laughed. It was evil, inhuman. "I am afraid, your majesty, your guards wish to do no such thing."

As if on cue, the two standing behind Snoke lifted their spears, points quickly lowering toward the King. Han could not believe what he was seeing. He knew each guard staffed in his castle. They had families, they were men of honor. What in the Force would cause them to turn on their King?

Something shifted at his side. The hilt of his sword no longer filled his hand, air taking residence in his palm. The king's heart suddenly lurched as cold steel pushed its way through his skin. He felt everything move, relocate, and the white-hot result of pain flash through him. Something hot flowed down to soak the white shirt. The armor he thought would protect him buckled under the power of his blade. It did not stand a chance against the dragon fire forged blade.

Ben cried out. Snoke had grabbed his father's sword, using some sort of power to call the blade to him. He shoved the sword through his father, the slicing of metal through armor and skin forever ingraining itself on Ben's brain. The image of the shining silver blade impaling his father's chest would burn itself at the back of his eyes and remain there.

The image that would cause Ben's heart to rip, forever shattering any emotions the boy would have in the future, was the way Phasma's tiny hand pushed the king away from the blade so her own father could wipe the king's blood from the blade. Ben was paralyzed, unable to move to aid his dying father. The king's eyes, full of agony and desperation, blinked one last time before eternally closing to his son's terror-stricken face. Phasma stood back, disgust written on her face as she stared at the blood covering her fingertips.

"This is gross," She hissed, trying to wipe it from her hand. "Father, I have his blood all over my hands."

Snoke stepped toward the trembling prince. The boy was struck dumb, horrified at the sudden turn of events. He had no time to think for himself or flee. This worked in Snoke's favor as he held the blade tip toward the prince.

"You will do, boy." The elder stated. "You will do just fine."

Phasma walked up to her father's side. "What will work?"

"My dear," Snoke smiled. "He will work as our weapon. To take over the kingdom, of course."

Phasma's blue eyes read confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"It is time for the past to die." He stated. "If we kill the line, rid Coruscant of the Skywalkers and Solos, we can rule here. We can have all the kingdom's treasury, and enslave those who fight against us. Starting with the prince."

"What are you going to do with him, Father?"

The Master's smile widened. "We are going to curse him. For all eternity."

Before Ben's eyes, his father's blade began to glow blue. It ignited like a flame, blue tongues of fire flickered against the currents of air. A halo of light surrounded everything, causing shadows to dance upon the white walls of the castle. Ben's felt a sudden warmth flood through his veins as if the fire of the blade tickled and licked against his skin. Then, the fire transformed color. What one was a sharp blue glow now an angry red. It matched the blood coursing through the Prince's veins.

Pain seared through him suddenly. He cried out, his vision blurred. To his surprise, the sound of his voice was distorted. It was much deeper, inhuman. The pain continued to course through, ripping apart his rib cage and separating the vertebra in his spine. His core, his very soul, began to slip from him. Inside, his heart raced as it grew and contorted. Everything in him, he felt, was changing. He could feel it. He sensed the sudden grasp on his spirit tighten it hold to the point of even more agony.

Then, amidst the white-hot pain, he saw the pair of hazel eyes that had plagued him a while ago. Their sensation, the feminine feel behind the deep pools, caused his being to finally break as memories began to flood his mind. Ben saw his father lift a young version of him into the air, hear the laughter of his toddler self echo through his writhing heart. He saw his grandfather smiling proudly alongside his grandmother, feel the warmth of his mother's kiss atop the sensitive skin of his forehead.

His mother. She was in danger. She had no idea what had taken place. Or did she?

The desperation he felt suddenly lurch forward caused the entirety of the event to falter. He fell to the ground; his body numb of pain. He glanced upward, blinking back tears and trying to regain clarity of the situation. He had to find his mother. That was all that mattered. He had to warn her. Snoke's voice caused the prince to recoil.

"Your mother is dead, young Ben." The hissing words stung the oozing wound already agape in the prince's being. "It's just us now. No one can save you."

Was she dead? Had Snoke already slaughtered his family in cold blood as their prince writhed in pain upon the tiled floor?

Ben had never felt so alone. He had never felt the sudden pain his heart felt. It was far worse than any form of physical torture a being could endure. It surpassed anything Snoke could do to him. The damage was already done. The queen and her entire line was dead. Ben was alive, but he was no hero. He had cowered when he could have stood strong to save them.

He had never felt so alone.

The prince reached toward Phasma, the only person he could never imagine having betrayed him. He had loved her, had yearned to make her his for eternity. Oh, how he wished their lives to be as one. Her blue eyes laughed at him, chastised him as lay there defenseless. He wanted to scream at her, ask her why she would even lure his fragile heart into thinking she loved him. She did not, had not, ever loved him. He saw it written upon her beautiful face. He had been a fool.

Instead of a yell, something deep and inhuman escaped his throat. This spooked him. He attempted to scramble up and stand, but another sight caused his body to rack with fear. Where his hands should have been gripping the floor, a scaled arm with talons spread wide to push his body up. The black scales gleamed in the bright flames dancing from the sconces on the walls. He tried to scream again, the inhuman roar escaping once more. He lifted himself, the people at his feet shrinking.

What was happening?

Snoke pointed the tip of the red Millennium Falcon toward Ben, who's body felt awkward. Fire burned within his breast which did not go away the more he willed it. What felt like new appendages seemed to flex and spout from his back. The sensation of hunger, dangerous hunger, shook his core. Then, Snoke nodded.

"You will, from now on, serve as my slave." The Master exclaimed. "This sword holds you soul. If you disobey, you die. DO you understand?"

"What have you done?"

Screams echoed all around Ben, his ears ringing. Temples pounded, he wished to unleash the fire within his breast. Snoke gripped the hilt of the sword tighter, the action causing the same to happen within Ben's chest. Panic followed, the boy's head whipping around to figure out the situation at hand. Then, his eyes fell on Phasma. He wanted to know why she had betrayed him. He needed to know. He did not understand her reasoning, burning the feeling of the tearing of his heart into his mind. Hatred also erupted as a flame there as well. A hatred for love, a hatred for allowing himself to get too close. He would never get too close to receive the burn of intimacy again. He regarded her eyes written with disgust as if he were some hideous beast. Glancing upon the shining tiles of the castle floor, a vision before Ben's eyes deduced just that. He was a beast.

Ben's vision blurred, the grip upon his heart tightening. The organ within him that was supposed to hold love, honor, friendship, and other emotions humans experienced, began to writhe darkly. Anything other than malic, hatred, and sadness was immediately extinguished. The very part of him that made him Ben began to die as it was replaced by a darker, shadowed being. Seething anger and rage fueled the fire within even further, flames rising high as they were stoked by his new master.

Snoke smiled, witnessing the change before him. His plan was working. The sword had captured the prince's soul as he had foreseen. Everything was going perfectly.

"Darkness is your friend," Snoke stated, "Light is your enemy. From this day forward, Ben Solo will be no more. Rise up, my pet. For you are the son of the blackness and the evil, a Knight of the Darkside. Spread your wings, Kylo Ren, and do what you were meant to do. Destroy, destruct, and annihilate the light."

As if in a trance, the prince's vision blurred and he was no more. Darkness obscured everything and the Skywalker line ended. However, he could not deny the vision he glimpsed before it went away. The vision of hazel eyes blinking up at him through dark hair. A beautiful voice full of life and gusto. A spirit that could not be doused by his darkness no matter how daunting it may be. Words began to form in his head, a poem with depth. The meaning was unknown to him but he listened.

 _Soon be the rise of scale and fang,_  
 _Soon golden eyes for the prince shall mean,_  
 _a key to read a forgotten tome,_  
 _An answer to fight together as one._  
 _Chained soon will all Master's be,_  
 _Release their bonds to set them free,_  
 _Unless be in darkness the land will remain_  
 _Seek the Chosen One. Bring peace once again._

Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker had been on a pilgrimage to the other provinces. His goal was to gather information and the needs of each Master in the towns. As he returned, a sudden feeling of sadness washed over him. He rushed as fast as his horse could take him, the beating of its hooves upon the ground matching his thundering heart. Fear struck him hard, a terrible feeling of dread raising its nasty head.

Something terrible had happened.

His feelings were suddenly disrupted. Agony flooded his being as he rushed quickly to the castle. From its exterior, nothing seemed off except for the fact there were no guards stationed at the gates. Soon, he reached the marble steps in front of the castle. However, he found guards at the entrance with spears blocking his progression any further.

"I am the Court Master," Luke exclaimed. "I am allowed entrance."

The guards shook their heads, one speaking. "By the order of the King Snoke, you shall not pass further. We are to execute you on sight."

King Snoke?

Luke felt the negative energy flow from the guards. They meant him harm, his life suddenly threatened. He was not welcome at the palace, a new order taking hold of the white walls. Fear as deep as an ocean trench struck him. The royal family, his sister, and his nephew were still in there. Against hope, he wished them to be alive. However, something inside his heart sensed otherwise. The Force was tainted on the castle grounds, the blackness of evil writhed like snakes at his feet. The guards could not feel it, could not sense it as Luke could. He feared the worst of his family.

His sister and Han were no more. Still, a glimmer of light blinked through the mass of shadows. Was it Ben?

As soon as the thought left his mind, a mighty roar shook the earth beneath his sandal clad feet. A dark form shrouded the white marble of the castle entrance, gliding over the heads of onlookers nearby. The rush from its massive wings sent a torrent of air, disheveling the Master. It was enormous in size, its great wings swirling dust and snow into the air. It began striking fear into everyone in the capitol as they scrambled over one another to flee. Luke had never seen such a beast or at least he had not seen one in ages. It pushed its powerful wings beat loudly, the whooshing of the wing ringing Luke's ears along with the screams of the townsfolk.

Then, with an enormous breath, flames spewed from its gaping maw and rolled among the streets. Luke's heart sank even further, the horror before him much worse than he could imagine. People burned, houses were set aflame, and everything began to crumble before his eyes. No one could do anything. His feet would not move. He was paralyzed in horror, fear crushing him.

Then, in his mind, he heard it. The prophecy Yoda had spoken of.

 _Soon be the rise of scale and fang,_  
 _Soon golden eyes for the prince shall mean,_  
 _a key to read a forgotten tome,_  
 _An answer to fight together as one._  
 _Chained soon will all Master's be,_  
 _Release their bonds to set them free,_  
 _Unless be in darkness the land will remain_  
 _Seek the Chosen One, bring peace once again._

He had to flee. He had to flee far away. Something told him to. Something needed him to. The village burned before his eyes, but he could not help. He was powerless against the sudden calamity. As the smoke twirled into the air, billowing against the once peaceful azure of the sky, Luke Skywalker decided. His sister was gone, his best friend was dead, but his nephew was somewhere in the castle. The land of Coruscant needed a king. The true king. He felt his energy. The only thing that would save him was the prophecy the First Master had uttered to Luke long ago.

He had to find the Chosen One. The Chosen One was the only person who could read the old text speaking of the era of Dark. It spoke of the secrets, a curse, and a beast needing to be slain. However, it had been lost long ago. He did not know the resting place of the old tomes anymore, most having been inside the castle. The originals were elsewhere, the great library of the kingdom holding only copies. Luke did not have to think hard to put the pieces together, knowing full well he was incapable of such feats. The Chosen One held powers strong enough to defeat Snoke and his beast. They would build an army of resistance fighters against the army of darkness and the king would be saved, the curse broken from his soul. The tomes would aid them in this quest. That was all Yoda had told him.

Snoke had labeled Luke a felon in a matter of moments. Orders to have the Master captured had been issued among the guards, the two before him believing they had an easier job than what Luke would give them. In the blink of an eye, the Master had used his powers remove himself from the steps of the castle to the boarder of Alderaan. There was no telling what Snoke had labeled Luke as. He did not want to find out in the castle dungeons. Therefore, the most logical choice was to gain a head start over them. Of course, he had to find somewhere to lay low.

Possibly, Luke thought, there were answers far beyond the land of Coruscant. The islands of Ahch-To flitted through his brain. Fleeing there would seclude him from Coruscant. He would be able to study the prophecy and decide his next move. There were things he did not understand. Panic would induce before he reached his destination. Once he would be able to meditate, he would he be able to gather his thoughts. His thoughts were scrambled as the entirety of the kingdom guard began searching for him.  
He had connections in all provinces. As far as Luke knew, Ahch-To had been rumored to be the last location of a very close connection. As a matter of fact, the person he held in mind was a close friend. Maybe, just maybe, the Master could obtain the aid of this close friend. Together, they could crack the prophecy Yoda had given Luke and possibly save his nephew.

Rage erupted through Luke, the feeling of the unknown crushing his heart with fear. Ben was in trouble. Snoke was the new king. On top of it all, there was someone out there who could save them all. Finding them, however, would be the most difficult job Luke had ever experienced. He had never faced such a test. By the training of his predecessors, he was hoping against hope to not fail. As Yoda had stated years before, failure was the best teacher. The fear he held would always be there, the depression soon to follow. He had nothing left but the family friend on the horizon.

Maybe, Luke pondered, failure would not be an option. Revenge would come. The fate of the entire world he knew rested upon the shoulders of an unknown Force user. He prayed to the Jedi they were not wrong in choosing this person.

He prayed they would not let him down.


End file.
